battleheartlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bestiary
These are the various creatures you'll encounter on your journeys. Goblins Goblins come in two basic varieties: green and brown (in order of respective difficulty). All goblins are vulnerable to frost damage. 1. Goblin Swordsmans Found in most starter dungeons. Standard melee attack. Lowest health. 2. Goblin Archers Found in most starter dungeons. Standard ranged bow attack. Lowest health. 3. Goblin Shamans Found in low-mid level dungeons. Ranged magic attack, can heal multiple allies at once and inflicts area of effect poison damage. Low health. Should always be focused first. 4. Goblin Brutes Found in low-mid level dungeons. Short power attack. Low health. Bandits Bandits are human enemies which normally attack you on sight. Similar to goblins and skeletons, there are 2 types of bandits: Blue bandits and Razor Clan ones. 1. Bandits Basic mob found in any dungeon. Standard melee attack with low health. Occasionally throws a knife at you if you're too far away. 2. Thugs A stronger melee mob dressed in black. Hits harder than a Bandit and has a special power attack that can be avoided if you see him charging up for it and back out of the way quickly. 3. Rangers Basic mob found in any dungeon. Standard ranged attack with low health. Watch out for their Incendiary Arrow at higher levels. It is usually best to kill them after casters are taken care of. 4. Rogue Wizards Mob found in any dungeon. Low health, ranged attack, heals allies and has decent ranged aoe damage. Don't get caught by his Blizzard. It is generally a good idea to kill these guys first. Skeletons Skeletons are found in most dungeons and there are different types of skeleton. Lesser skeletons are white and superior skeletons are black. All skeletons are vulnerable to holy and fire damage and have a resistance to unholy damage as well as a small resistance to poison damage. 1. Skeleton Swordsmen a) White Skeleton Swordsman These warriors use Mythril Kris as their weapon. Although they are weak, they often come in groups. It is best if you finish these warriors immediately as they can be a nuisance. b) Black Skeleton Swordsman This type of skeleton wields Ancient Crystal Sword. They rarely come in groups, but their strength makes up for it. 2. Skeleton Archers a) White Skeleton Archer A weak--normal skeleton archer. They are only able to shoot normal arrows. b) Black Skeleton Archer The Black Skeleton Archers are much more powerful compared to their white counterparts. They are able to shoot Incendiary Arrows which can be deadly if you stayed in the fire. 3. Skeleton Mages A monster found in low-level dungeons, though they still appear in high-colosseum waves. They do basic fireball attacks, able to heal allies, and can also drop down Meteors. There are no black versions of the Skeleton Mage. 4. Skeleton Warriors a) White Skeleton Warrior The White Skeleton Warriors wield Wyvern's Bite. They are able to gap closer by jumping to you. And they have a charged power attack which is moderately strong. b) Black Skeleton Warrior The Black Skeleton Warriors wield Woldreaver. They have the same attacks like the White Skeleton Warriors. It should be noted that Black Skeleton Warriors are very strong, and their charged power attacks can be lethal. 5. Skeleton Shamans a) White Skeleton Shaman The White Skeleton Shamans have a decent amount of HP. They are able to cast Plague and also able to teleport. They also have the ability to heal multiple monsters around them. b) Black Skeleton Shaman The Black Skeleton Shamans have higher amount of HP than the white ones. They have the same abilities just like the White Skeleton Shamans, though they can also shoot lightning bolts. Spiders Spiders are monsters found in most forested areas. Spiders usually come in groups of 3-5 and are found in forest areas. There are 4 types of spider: Spiders have a small resistance to poison damage. 1. Green A spider commonly found in low-level dungeons. They are melee attackers and spits out poison if they cannot reach you. 2. Dark Blue A spider that attacks you in melee range. Able to jump at you and shoot webs which renders you immobile briefly. 3. Pale A stronger type of the green spider. 4. Gray A hybrid spider which is able to spit out poisons and also tangle you in sticky webs. Spiders have a small resistance to poison damage. Bats Basic mob, often in swarms of 2-6. Bats can easily be taken out with aoe damage or large single-target burst abilities. Also, bats attack in a directional fashion, like a thrust. If you strafe (sidestep) at the right moment, you can dodge their attack very easily. 1. Blue Bats There is something to be said for strength in numbers, but that's the only way these guys will get you. 2. Red Bats These guys have low health like their blue brothers, but they hit MUCH harder. It is sometimes necessary to kill or incapacitate these bats even before dealing with a caster. 3. Black Bats These hard little guys hang around in swarms attacking you in force they have quite a bit of heath and do WAY more damage than both his brothers combined, if you face a swarm of them just try and cast AoE spells. Wolves Mob found in mostly forested levels. Quick attack and moderate health. Always found in large packs of 3-6. Wolves attack in a directional fashion, like a thrust. If you strafe (sidestep) at the right moment, you can dodge their attack, but beware that they are slightly faster and more damaging than bats. Dire wolves, which are found in the arena of madness and the chaos towers, are essentially the same but have a lot more health and deal more damage Giant Scorpions Mostly found in desert areas. Move slowly and high health mostly found in pairs. They have a special attack that poisons you but it can be easily avoided. Not a very high threat, consider getting rid of anything more problematic like ranged foes before dealing with scorpions. Mummies Mummies are vulnerable to holy damage and have a resistance to unholy and frost damage. Mummies are found in higher level dungeons and crypts, they have high health and damage but move slowly, additionally they have an aura that deals damage when you get close to them, similar to the Necromancer's Aura of Disease. These Mummies can reveal you if you get close to them while using Stealth (Rogue). Oozes Green Oozes are vulnerable to lightning damage, while Red Oozes are vulnerable to frost damage and resistant fire damage Oozes are green and red, and are often found in groups. They are very slow and have fairly weak damage. They have a high amount of health and when killed split into 2 smaller ones. They do not pose much of a threat unless you are already overwhelmed. Red Oozes are stronger and explodes on death. There is a special kind of Blue Ooze, only found in the Ring of Blood, which is summoned by the pseudo-boss in the Ring. It is mostly the same as a Green Ooze. Lizard Men Lizard men are similar to the Skeleton Knights using two-handed weapons, have a power attack that requires charging and a pounce to close gaps. They are vulnerable to lightning damage and have a small resistance to frost damage. Trolls Large health pool and an extremely damaging attack. Often accompanied by ranged or support mobs. The Troll has very powerful attacks and every 4th attack has huge damage potential. It is highly recommended to use an invulnerability, damage reducing or dodging ability when you see the cyclops swirling up to perform the attack, or you could die very quickly. 1. Suntanned Trolls This is your basic cyclops and is found in many early dungeons. If available, consider Charming this guy to help you take out nearby casters. 2. Food-poisoned Trolls This big green fella hits pretty hard and has a ton of health. Every so often, he will summon a couple brown goblin cronies to give you further grief. It is best to prioritize this nasty piece of work before anyone else, even the casters. Note that summoned brown goblins dont count as enemies in arena of madnnes and towers of chaos instead the next dungeon will open/a new wave will start Wyrms Wyrms are large serpent-like creatures found in icy or desert levels. They can use melee attacks, shoot either fire or ice blasts (depending on the type), and tunnel underground in only to reappear in a new location. A total of three species of wyrm exist in Haggerdom. 1. Frost Wyrms A creature resembling snow and ice, the frost wyrm fires icebolts. They are extremely vulnerable to fire damage, dealing more damage, and have an equally high resistance to frost damage. 2. Sand Wyrms More powerful than the frost wyrm, the sand wyrm is brown and attacks with fireballs. 3. Stone Wyrms Stone wyrms are almost identical to the sand wyrm, the only difference being he is a milky white color and is stronger than both of his relatives in regards to health and damage. Frost Giants Found in tundras and snow peaks as well as the Chaos Towers. There are three types of Frost Giants. All Frost Giants are vulnerable to fire and have a resistance to frost damage. 1. Frost Giant Warriors These guys are like an icy version of the Lizard Men or Skeleton Knights. High health and high damage with the addition of a power attack that requires charging and a pounce attack. They can be hard to deal with as they are rarely seen alone. 2. Frost Giant Archers They are similar to normal archers but with higher health, even though they are found in moderate level dungeons they cannot use Incendiary Arrow thus making them less of a threat then most archers. 3. Frost Giant Wizards Frost Giant Wizard is a unique type of monster. His basic attack is a ranged icebolt dealing frost damage, he can cast Meteor, Blizzard and summons a Blue Ooze. He uses his abilities VERY frequently. After killing him a loot chest appears nearby. He is affected by mind affecting spells like Hysteria and Charm as well as stuns/knock down/paralyze, he can be instantly killed with Slay Living, but he is not affected by silence. Fun fact: the Frost Mage has 8000 hitpoints Bosses Bosses appear throughout Battleheart Legacy. 1. Boar Rider This is a boss encountered in the area 'Ominous Pasture' which is unlocked after completing 'Ruins'. It has 3 abilities: - It throws 1-3 bombs that detonate after 2 seconds which deal moderate damage each, it is highly recommended that you DO NOT stand in these. - It charges recklessly 3 times in the players direction dealing high damage. Whilst it can still be attacked in this form it is probably a better idea to try and dodge this attack instead. There is an additional 4th charge if the player is hit by the 3rd charge. - It calls four allies to help out, one of each type of goblin (described above). This happens only a couple times during the fight and if you do not have a lot of health and defense, it is a good idea to take out the added enemies before you attack the boss again. Consider dealing with the shaman goblin first. When the boss is defeated it spawns a loot chest which can be collected, like most bosses. 2. Greater Frost Wyrm The Greater Frost Wyrm is resistant to ice attacks, and is vulnerable to fire attacks. The Greater Frost Wyrm is a boss that can be killed to prove to the barbarian trainer (The Ox) that you are worthy of his teachings. The Wyrm has 3 abilities to note, not including its base ranged ice attack. - It spawns lesser Wyrms that can become very deadly when there are more than 5 of them together. If the main Greater Frost Wyrm is killed then all the lesser spawn will die as well. It is not essential to kill the lesser Wyrms to defeat the boss, though it is recommended that you deal with them if you do not have a high defense. - It is able to cast Blizzard which slows you down and deals damage while you are in the storm. - It will 'teleport' periodically around the room repeating a consistent pattern of the previous attacks. 3. The Colossal Ooze This boss is very difficult due to its high health and constant damage The Great Slime is encountered in the area entitled 'The Oozing Dark' When its health is dropped to 0% it splits into several other slimes which all crawl to the center to reform the original Colossal Ooze and spawns 3 small oozes. In order to defeat the boss, it is necessary to kill all the oozes before they meet up in the center. The player needs to kill the Colossal Ooze more than once in order to kill every single smaller ooze that is spawned. Keeping one of the splits of Oozes from reaching the others gives you more time to kill the rest of so using stuns or Tranq Dart is highly recommended. It creates puddles which deal high damage and when paired with its attacks, should be avoided right away. They are constantly created and last for 30 seconds. 4. Spider Queen The Spider Queen is located in a Lvl 15 field map named "Queen's Den". The queen is able to call down lesser spiders, which can overwhelm you if you don't take them out. The queen is also able to spit out poison, and is also able to jump if you are too far away to reach. 5. Stone Golem The stone golem is the fifth boss of the game and is not easy to defeat. He starts out just using melee attacks but once you deal enough damage he'll start charging around the cave, sending meteors, and spawning stone wyrms. Ranged attacks are highly advised as he is normally far away for about half the battle. Rush attacks for melee classes like the ninja's blade rush and the barbarian's savage pounce are recommended. Using smoke bomb whenever the golem ends his charge attacks so you can focus on attacking him instead of the summoned wyrms can also be a very big help. 6. Solar Shard Guardian (Necromancer/Barbarian) This is the first shard guardian. He is in the eastern chaos tower. He offers a fun challenge, make sure you have healing though. He has 6 abilities # He summons a meteor, this is the standard wizard skill. # He summons three tornados, like the witch skill. # He does a savage pounce like the barbarian skill. # He does three quake strikes. Keep moving left or right to avoid these. # His body becomes red and his defense is drastically increased, wait this out and don't use any skills since they do very little damage. # He summons four white skeletons. One archer, one mage, and two warriors. This boss is a challenge, but if you can take a bit of damage it is a fairly easy fight. You can clear it with a mage kit using teleport a lot, but it is kind of a pain. 7. Solar Shard Guardian (Ranger/Ninja) This is the middle shard guardian. He is in the western chaos tower. Although this is a tricky boss, he can be defeated around the suggested level. He has 5 abilities # He throws a dagger at you, the same as a lot of the bandits. # He shoots an incendiary arrow. Do not stay in the flames, they deal a lot of damage. # He teleports. This is similar to the ninja teleport ability in its animation. # He blade rushes 3 times, do not get in the way of this, it does a ton of damage. # He summons 3 ninja's with low health, but with a ranged shuriken attack. This boss isn't too hard, his teleporting isn't too much of a problem since he doesn't deal so much damage that in the time you take to walk over to him, you've lost half your health. However, ranged and get closer effects like savage pounce are helpful. Have at least one AoE to deal with the ninjas. 8. Solar Shard Guardian (Wizard/Witch) This is the last solar shard guardian, and is very hard to defeat. He is in the northern chaos tower. The suggested level of 29 is not correct, even at level 40 this guy can be very difficult. He has 5 abilities. # He summons a meteor, this is the standard ability you see on enemy wizards. Do not stay in the flames, they do a ton of damage # He summons a blizzard, again the standard ability of enemy wizards. # He summons a tornado (the witch skill) and then teleports to a random place in the room. He then repeats this three more times. # He creates a circle of lightning, similar to Morduin's ability. However it doesn't instantly kill you, but it damages about 4 times really quickly # Perhaps the most annoying, he teleports somewhere in the room and summons four copies of himself with much lower HP and only the first two abilities. Although this doesn't sound that bad, it is very annoying since you don't know which one is the real guardian. Try using Radiance or Horror to single him out since these don't work on him (radiance only deals the damage and horror just doesn't do anything). He uses the staff The Abyss. As a strategy you really need some way to deal with him teleporting all the time. I suggest either a tanky ranged character, or a melee with either blade rush, savage pounce, or teleport itself. Tip: use ghost hand from the battlemage. Another tip: if you use lacerated on him before he copies himself, only the real him will be taking laceration damage -EMPEROR ELVER DA NINJA 9. Morduin the Lich King Morduin is vulnerable to holy damage and has a resistance to unholy damage. Morduin is the last boss in Battleheart Legacy and is extremely difficult to beat(the first time after new game plus you can focus your stats so its not that hard to kill him at a really low level). After you obtain all the solar crystals from the towers, go to the castle and walk through the throne room. After a short chat with the king, during which he reveals that he was simply trying to kill all of the heroes in the kingdom of Haggerdom, he destroys the solar crystals, proving that they are worthless, and transforms into Morduin. His abilities include: * Teleport * Tornado * Chain Lighting * Calamity * Thunderbolt * Disappear/Summon Charbone Skeletons * Meteor Shower Strategies '''(feel free to add your own) It is best to not use a mage kit due to Morduin's high attack, but it is highly advised to use a dagger, sword or a bow. because the Morduin uses magic attacks, you should only choose skills which do high damage. Morduin is immune to sleeping, paralysis or stun. ranged attacks are the most effective ways to beat Morduin. Magic is a good strategy if you use ninja and battlemage and necromancer. Contrary to the previous addition above, it is possible to beat Morduin using a mostly mage kit. A friend of mine beat the game recently, earning my instant approval, using a wizard kit. He had 90 spell power, I think fifty-ish armor and like 60 weapon power. Some of his abilities included Teleport, (useful, especially when the Lich uses his instant kill), Victory banner, Meteor, Aegis, and Thunderbolt. It worked EXTREMELY well. You also can use plague against Morduin in combination with the Blood Magic spell. It will damage Morduin for 90-120 damage every time it activates, and if you have any health regen, you can just run from him plague will do the rest. -probably because mage kits are not as bad for this fight as you say they are. I have played a mage kit since the day the game came out and I've noticed no magic resistances. In fact, mage builds can actually accelerate the process of killing this boss. I have 107 spellpower, so on normal mode, a well placed ice spike can noticably reduce his health. not to mention that the combination of that skill and the Calamity witch spell can wreck almost anything, dealing as much as 4000 damage. So, sir, I respectfully disagree with you. -HallowedOnyx When dealing with the charbone skeletons he spawns, use tornado and then mass hysteria to make them constantly taking damage and attacking each other. This is how I mainly take out large groups of enemy troops on higher level dificulties. If you would like to strengthen this affect, combine it with a follower attacking your target , and you are golden. I use a main combination of Battlemage, Necromancer, and a couple of Ranger skills. Note that summoned minions are almost useless against him. The skills I used most often when fighting him were Apollo Strike, Wandering Plague (against his charbones as well), and Calamity. Worked really well for me! As for items, I used Bael's Bloodreaper from the Arena, the Yggrasil's Branch bow (I hadn't gotten the Hurricane), Mor'doth Doomplate armor, and one Trollskin Amulet and one Azamoth's Cursed Eyeball. Even if you are mostly melee, I suggest using teleport. I played as a paladin battlemage witch, a very strong build capable of tanking tons of damage, but after I died twice to the lightning I switched out savage pounce for teleport. Even if you think you can walk out, sometimes you get slowed by tornado, or blocked by a table, and you are just dead. When the skeletons appear I used power infusion radiance to almost kill them, and then finish them off with flame mana strike. This dealt with them so fast that I would have at least ten seconds of no combat before Morduin reappeared. Overall, you really need a balance of attack and defense, too much of one, and you either can't deal enough damage, or die really fast. DO NOT: ''stand in the kings blue aura when he re-appears because it does about 2000 damage (on Insane Mode difficulty level). This is usually an instant-death on a low-level character.'' ''attempt to use slay living or mind affecting spells like Mass Hysteria or Charm directly on any boss - they will not affect the boss, but it could affect the minions around them additionally bosses cannot be stunned/knocked down/paralyzed.''' I used mostly ninja with the ''Flame Sword ability and Mana Strike instead of Tranquil Dart and Smoke Bomb. It worked fine. I used Blade Rush to quickly dispose of the Skeletons. If it didn't kill all of them, I used Shuriken to finish them off. I had a Trollskin Amulet to regain health, when he disappears. While he was using his Blue Aura/Thunderbolt my Silent Assassin teleport was left over from the Skeletons. I had 10 End and 30 strength so I had extra health and attack damage. Right after his Meteor Shower I charged in and used Twin Strike, because he is still for a split second. I repeated that over and over until he was dead. Just git gud - Destinix -I just used ninja and battle mage powers, and heck does the charge ninja power work well against the black skellies with premeditate or something like that. Killed him at lvl 36. -EMPEROR ELVER DA NINJA I just burst him with Glacier(Ice shard ) and calamity , then next with meteor then poison him using plague or necros dps so that whenever he use stealth he will showed up You can counter meteor shower with teleport , just be careful where you tped when he summon skeletons just use tornado then time stop or mass hysteria then shower them with meteor if some of them is still alive ignore it cuz morduin is probably casting new skill just use horror to get rid of it then burst Morduin again with skills defeated him at lvl36 with wizard,witch and necro skills